Team
team teriminin İngilizce Türkçe sözlükte anlamı *Team ekip Burada aynı ekipteyiz. - We're on the same team here.takım Takımlarının adı NWO. - Their team's name is NWO. *(Askeri) mürettebat takım oluşturmak çift ask aynı aracı çeken hayvanlar türküm {f} takım oluştur İyi bir takım oluşturacağız. - We'll make a good team. {i} 1. takım; ekip; ask. tim: Their soccer team's doing well this year. Bu sene onların futbol takımı iyi oynuyor. They're a good team of {i} koşum hayvanları {i} kuş sürüsüoyuncu takımı grup meydana getirmek takım; ekip; ask. tim: Their soccer team's doing well this year. Bu sene onların futbol takımı iyi oynuyor. They're a good team of {f} koşmak (arabaya) {f} takım halinde yapmak {f} takım kurmak {i} tim *(Askeri) TİM, EKİP: Karma bir teşkilat ve malzeme kadrosuna göre teşkil edilen küçük bir birlik veya müfreze Ayrıca bak "cell"arabaya koşulmuş bir veya birkaç at ördek sürüsü takım atlatı sürmek team birlikte çalış İlgili Terimler *team b b takımı team manager (Bilgisayar) takım yöneticisi *Takım yöneticisi aniden istifa etti. - The manager of the team quit suddenly. * team member takım üyesi * team members (Politika, Siyaset) tim görevlileri * team up takım olmak * team up takım kurmak * team up bir birlik oluşturmak * team up takım oluşturmak * team work işbirliği *Herkesin, işbirliğine ihtiyacı vardır. - Everyone needs to work together. * team work (Politika, Siyaset,Teknik) takım çalışması *Antrenör takım çalışmasını izledi. - The coach watched the team practice. team accuracy landing takım hedef atlayışı * team of gurubu * team spirit - takım ruhu Takım ruhu inanılmazdı, hepimiz birlikte bunun içindeydik. - The team spirit was unbelievable, we were all in this together. * team up birlikte çalışmak Siz arkadaşlar birlikte çalışmalısınız. - You guys should team up. * team up ekip çalışması yapmak * team up takım kur Biz iyi bir takım kurduk. - We made a good team. * team up with ile birlikte çalışmak * team work ekip çalışması * Team leader (Spor) Takım kaptanı She joined the school team last year, she is the team leader now. * team building takım oluşturma * team bus Takım otobüsü * team invasion Takım halinde atak yapılan Netball is a team invasion sport. * team leader Takım lideri Harun takım lideri, değil mi? - Harun is the team leader, isn't he? * team management Takım yönetimi team mate takım arkadaşı team of takım Takımlarının adı NWO. - Their team's name is NWO. team player Takım oyuncusu Sen gerçek bir takım oyuncususun. - You're a real team player. team player takım adamı team spirit grup ruhu * team sports takım sporları team teaching grup öğretimi * team-based takım bazlı * team-mate takım arkadaşı * team development (Ticaret) ekip geliştirme * team event takım karşılaşması * team fall back tim geri çekilin * team faul (Spor) takım faulü * team fauls (Spor) takım faulleri * team lists (Bilgisayar) ekip listeleri * team mentality ekip anlayışı * team mentality takım anlayışı * team selling (Ticaret) ekip ile satış * team spirit ekip ruhu * team spirit takım ruhu, ekip ruhu, ekip halinde çalışma ruhu * team spokesman takım sözcüsü * team task (Bilgisayar) takım görevi * team track (Askeri) İLTİSAK HATTI: Bir son durak bölgesindeki hat. Burada, vagonlardan kamyonlara veya kamyonlardan vagonlara yükleme ve boşaltma yapılır ve yük, gönderen veya teslim alana ait depoya veya depodan buraya taşınır * team track bağlantı hattı team up ekip oluşturmak * team up katılmak Harun sonunda takıma katılmayı kabul etti. - Harun finally agreed to join the team. team up with birlikte çalışmak Siz arkadaşlar birlikte çalışmalısınız. - You guys should team up. * team web site (Bilgisayar) ekip web sitesi * team work (Askeri) İŞBİRLİĞİ, EKİP ÇALIŞMASI technical assistance field team (Askeri) teknik yardım sahra timi * technical support team- teknik destek ekibi boat team (Askeri) bot timi * combat control team (Askeri) muharebe kontrol *timi core team çekirdek ekip * expert team uzman ekip * home team (Bahis) evsahibi takım inspection team denetim ekibi * junior team (Spor) küçük takım * landing team (Askeri) çıkarma timi * opponent team (Spor) karşı takım O, karşı takıma katıldı. - He joined the opposing team. *security team (Askeri) emniyet timi *special team özel tim *strike team vurucu ekip *surgical team (Askeri) cerrahi ekip *team up birlik olmak *united states country team (Askeri) abd ülke temsil heyeti which team do you suport hangi takımlısın *which team do you support hangi takımlısın *which team do you support? *hangi takımı tutuyorsun? *working team (Ticaret) çalışma grubu Ben Manny tarafından yönetilen, veri transferi üzerine çalışan çalışma grubu, 14 Ocak 1999'da bir toplantı yapacak. - *The working group on data transfer, led by Ben Manny, will hold a meeting on Jan 14, 1999. a team of gurubu baseball team - beysbol takımı basketball team basketbol takımı Basketbol takımı pazartesi günü uygulama yapmaz. - *The basketball team doesn't practice on Monday. commando team komando timi first team - ilk takım football team futbol takımı Alman futbol takımı ikna edici bir şekilde Brezilya yendi. - The German soccer team beat Brazil convincingly. *operation research team yöneylem araştırma takımı *Take One for the Team (deyim)- Diğerleri için fedakarlıkta bulunmak *a team player Bir takım oyuncusu Sen gerçek bir takım oyuncususun. - You're a real team player. *armored brigade-combat - team zırhlı tugay muharebe takımı away team (Spor) - deplasman takımı *dream team - rüya takım *emergency response team - Âcil müdahale ekibi *emergency welfare team - acil yardım ekibi *excellent - team mükemmel takım f *arm team - çiftlik takım *fire support team - ateş destek ekibi *incident response team - Âcil müdahale ekibi *make the team - takım yapmak *opposing team - (Spor) rakip takım *receivables team leadership - alacaklar ekip liderliği *reserve team - rezerv takım *salvage team - kurtarma ekibi Kurtarma ekibi bizi bulana kadar hayatta kalabilmeyi umalım. - Let's hope we can stay alive until the rescue team finds us. *second team - (Spor) Genç takım He is in the second team. *swat team -SWAT timi Harun SWAT timinin bir üyesidir. - Harun is a member of the SWAT team. *tag team - etiketi takım *teams -ekipler Şöhretler gelip geçici. Sadakatler değişken. Yönetim ekipleri gittikçe elemanlarından daha kopuk. - Reputations are volatile. Loyalties are fickle. *Management teams are increasingly disconnected from their staff. *the a team - bir takım Bizden iyi bir takım olur, değil mi? - We make a pretty good team, don't we? *the a-team - a-team third person singular of to team - üçüncü kişi takım için tekil İngilizce - Arapça team teriminin İngilizce Arapça sözlükte anlamı {n} مجموعة, فريق, فريق كرة قدم, فريق طبي, الفريق, زوج قرين {s} إنسجم مع, إنتظم في فريقكفريق المنتخب {s} إنتظم في فريق {n} فريق كرة قدم {n} الفريق إنه أروع لاعب امتلكه الفريق! - He is the greatest player the team has had. {n} فريق طبي İlgili Terimler team mate {n} زميل في الفريق team member عضو فريق team spirit روح الفريق الواحد team up شكل فريق, تعاون�� team up with تضامن مع, إتحد مع national team {n} الفريق القومي team up {s} شكل فريق teamed تعاونت teaming كفريق teams فرق which team are you a fan of بأي من الفريقين أنت معجب which team is wearing the red uniform أي فريق يرتدي الزي الأحمر İngilizce - İngilizce team teriminin İngilizce İngilizce sözlükte anlamı To form a group, as for sports or work They teamed to complete the project.A set of draught animals, such as two horses in front of a carriage The adjacent alleys were choked with tethered wagons, the teams reversed and nuzzling gnawed corn-ears over the tail-boards.Any group of people involved in the same activity, especially referring to sports and work {n} cattle or horses attached to a cart, sled, waggon stock, numberTwo or more persons who must coordinate with each other in order to get some task done They must also interact with and influence each other in order to accomplish that task 1 The two skaters performing together in a pairs program 2 The group of skaters performing together in a fours program 3 The group of skaters performing together in a precision team program A group of people that work together toward a common goal There are ten swimmers on a team, only eight of whom swim in a routine Different sets of eight athletes may swim in the technical routine and the free routine Two or more people working interdependently toward a common goal and a shared reward any group of people TASKED to work on a common project No longer confined to sport Two or more pairs playing in different directions at different tables, but for a common score (applicable regulations may permit teams of more than four members) Teams must consist of a minimum of four couples and the moves must consist of partner dance moves All adagio figures are allowed and costumes are recommended Music is provided by the competitors Moves must be valid Hand Dance moves Up to three 'Break Aways' are allowed but cannot exceed 8 beats of music each Performance duration not to exceed four (4) minutes Definition: The most advanced form of a community is a team The members of a team know each other and are cooperating to achieve a common goal sharing some artefacts they are working on, e g a jointly edited document et al, 1998 Definition: "A number of persons associated in some joint action" Webster An ATS team is a group of two or more persons who interact dynamically and interdependently with assigned specific roles, functions and responsibilities They have to adapt continuously to each other to ensure the establishment of a safe, orderly and expeditious flow of air traffic A group that performs a specified and limited number of activities a producer modeled as a cohesive group of roles (or aggregation of component teams) that collaborates to perform the tasks comprising the workflows that produce a cohesive collection of work products Contrast with role and tool The group of people that has assigned professional responsibilities at OpenMute A set of draught animals, like two horses in front of a carriage To form a sports or work group Total Employer Account Management n close-knit crew, company, gang, squad, contingent, corps People co-operating and combining their efforts to achieve a common goal At least 40% of the housing units in these developments must be rented to low-income persons and families who meet Income Limits set by HUD and the Tenant Selection Criteria Families meeting the Tenant Selection Criteria, regardless of their income, may rent the remaining units The owner may at its option choose to restrict all or any potion of these market rate units to low income persons and families No rent subsidy is offered for these units Rents for the units in these developments tent to be lower than other rental housing units because of MSHDA financing A group of individuals organized to work together to accomplish a specific objective is a group of software developers working together on a set of projects and sharing a set of common working environments İlgili Terimler team competition A competition where the opponents are not individuals but (usually matched) teams, as in team sports Academic games played as a team competition lower the threshold for shy individuals and promote school spirit. team player A person who can function effectively as part of a group of individuals, sharing information and striving towards a common goal team players plural form of team player team pursuit A discipline in track cycling where two opposing teams of up to 4 cyclists start on opposite sides of the track and try to catch their opponents, or get a faster time over a pre-decided distance team sport A sport competed between two teams each with two or more players team sports plural form of team sport team up To join into a team, or into teams team up with To associate with another in a joint enterprise The ice cream shop teamed up with the cookie and brownie place next door to create wonderful sundaes. team-mates Alternative spelling of teammates team-mates plural form of team-mate team-sport Attributive form of team sport, noun team player A person who plays or works well as a member of a team team building An effort to increase the effectiveness of work teams by improving interpersonal processes, goal clarification, and role clarification team building An effort to increase the effectiveness of work teams by improving interpersonal processes, goal clarification, and role clarification 16 team building The process of influencing a group of diverse individuals, each with their own goals, needs, and perspectives, to work together effectively for the good of the project such that their team will accomplish more than the sum of their individual efforts could otherwise achieve team building Helping team members function effectively to achieve goals team captain player that leads a team team foul One of a stipulated number of personal fouls allowed for a team in a given period of play before the opposing team is granted a bonus free throw for each personal foul team handball A game played between two teams of seven players each, the object being to throw the ball into a hockeylike goal at either end of the rectangular court. The ball is moved by dribbling and passing with the hands team member person who is a part of a team, partner; member of a sports team team members members of the crew; people who are part of the team team player person who works well as part of a team in a cooperative manner, person who plays well as part of a team team player approval If you refer to someone as a team player, you mean that they work well with other people in order to achieve things. someone who works well as a member of a team, especially in business team spirit Team spirit is the feeling of pride and loyalty that exists among the members of a team and that makes them want their team to do well or to be the best. willingness to work as part of a team team spirit group spirit, cooperative spirit, readiness from the team to put forth a combined effort, "all for one and one for all" attitude team spirit the spirit of a group that makes the members want the group to succeed team sport a sport that involves competition between teams of players; "baseball is a team sport by golf is not team sports {i} sports that are played between rival teams (such as: basketball, baseball, soccer, etc.) team teaching When teachers collaborate and jointly teach a group of students team teaching Two or more teachers cooperatively planning, teaching, and evaluating the progress of their students team teaching two teachers working together jointly to develop, plan and teach a lesson team teaching A method of classroom instruction in which several teachers combine their individual subjects into one course which they teach as a team to a single group of students team teaching means several educators co-operating within the teaching process team up join in a team, work together, cooperate team up If you team up with someone, you join them in order to work together for a particular purpose. You can also say that two people or groups team up. Elton teamed up with Eric Clapton to wow thousands at a Wembley rock concert Recently a friend suggested that we team up for a working holiday in Europe in the summer team up form a team; "We teamed up for this new project" team work The team work leads to a spirit of cooperation, coordination and commonly understood procedures and mores team work The action or effort of people working together as a group team work joint action by a group of people team work You do the work, I get the credit team-mate In a game or sport, your team-mates are the other members of your team. someone who belongs to the same team as you A team The best team; a very good team It looks like the A team are on duty tonight - I've never seen the hall cleared so quickly!. A team The best of a set of teams in a single club The A team are playing away this Saturday. A-team A collection of the best talent The company had an A-team of rising stars on the task force. away team The visiting team; the team that is playing away from home He found no differences between home and away team performances when spectators cheered before the start of a play. bat for the other team To be homosexual bubble team A team on the bubble for an upcoming tournament The Knights are everybody's favorite bubble team this year. double-team In sports involving offensive and defensive teams, to use two defensive players to guard against the movements of a single offensive player On any given night, Pivotman Macauley was good for at least 18 points a game. But because L.I.U. double-teamed him (he had two men guarding him), he didn't bother to shoot much. double-team To deal with or handle a task or individual person by using a team of two people Obama . . . accused the Clintons of double-teaming him on the campaign trail. "I can't tell who I'm running against sometimes," he said. factory team a team that is wholly or substantially owned and run by (or on behalf of) a car manufacturer, either by an in house organisation or an associated company first team The first-choice lineup of players in a team who start the game home team The team in a sport that's playing in the usual area that they play in, as opposed to the visitor team kick off the team In sports, to dismiss an athlete from a team, usually for misconduct, poor academic performance or other offenses She got caught smoking again, and the coach decided to kick her off the team. scratch team A team, often brought together on a one-off basis, composed of players who normally play for different sides special team A group of ice hockey players most often used during power plays consisting of more defensive players than usual on the team that was penalized in hopes of killing the penalty, or more offensive players than usual on the team with the advantage in players to increase the chance of scoring a goal special team A group of football players with special assignments for plays other than standard offensive and defensive plays, those involving kicking street team A marketing team that operates in less structured settings to promote a product or brand Get a street team who can handle online promotion and flyering. tag team Two people acting alternately to accomplish some task tag-team Performed by two or more people or groups working alternately Both of them worked, so they practiced a sort of tag-team parenting, swapping mornings and afternoons when the kids weren’t in school. take one for the team To accept some chore or hardship for the sake of one's friends or colleagues there's no I in team Teamwork should focus on the needs of the team, not on the individual tiger team An engineering or other group assembled to tackle especially difficult or critical problems, often outside the normal chain of command tiger team A specialized group tasked with testing the effectiveness of an organization's ability to protect assets by attempting to circumvent, defeat or otherwise thwart that organization's internal and external security visiting team The team in a sport that has traveled out of its home area to play, as opposed to the home team visitor team Regional variation of visiting team; the team in a sport that's not playing in the usual area that they play in, as opposed to the home team works team an alternative term for a factory team join the team See: Join the club country team The senior, in-country, US coordinating and supervising body, headed by the chief of the US diplomatic mission, and composed of the senior member of each represented US department or agency, as desired by the chief of the US diplomatic mission Take One for the Team (deyim) Willingly act for the benefit of others brigade combat team (Askeri) The brigade combat team (BCT) is the basic deployable unit of maneuver in the US Army. A brigade combat team consists of one combat arms branch maneuver brigade, and its attached support and fire units. Brigade combat teams are generally commanded by a colonel (O-6), in some rare instances they will be commanded by a brigadier general. A brigade combat team carries with it support units necessary to sustain its operations separate from its parent division. BCTs contain organic artillery support, formerly received from the division artillery (DIVARTY) emergency response team An Emergency Response Team are the group of persons directly involved, and prepared for, a Emergency Incident geographically dispersed team A virtual team (also known as a geographically dispersed team or GDT) is a group of individuals who work across time, space and organizational boundaries with links strengthened by webs of communication technology incident response team An Incident Response Team are the group of persons directly involved, and prepared for, a Emergency Incident virtual team A virtual team (also known as a geographically dispersed team or GDT) is a group of individuals who work across time, space and organizational boundaries with links strengthened by webs of communication technology teamed Yoked in, or as in, a team teamed past of team teamed Associated with others in a team teaming Contract work teaming The act or occupation of driving a team, or of hauling or carrying, as logs, goods, or the like, with a team teams Plural of team teams Third person singular of to team Türkçe - İngilizce team teriminin Türkçe İngilizce sözlükte anlamı sideline İngilizce - Yunanca team teriminin İngilizce Yunanca sözlükte anlamı ομάδα (omada) (n) ζεύγος ζώων (zevgs zoon), ομάδα (omada) (adj) ομαδικός (omadikos) ζεύγος ζώων (zevgs zoon) İlgili Terimler team building ομάδα κτίριο (omada ktirio) team bus λεωφορείο της ομάδας (leoforeio tis omadas) team leader επικεφαλής της ομάδας (epikefalis tis omadas) team management διαχείριση ομάδας (diaheirisi omadas) team manager προπονητής της ομάδας (proponitis tis omadas) team of Η ομάδα του (I omada toy) team sports ομαδικά αθλήματα (omadika athlimata) team up Η ομάδα μέχρι (I omada mehri) team working Η ομάδα εργασίας (I omada ergsias) team member μέλος ομάδας (melos omadas) team player παίκτης ομάδων (paiktis omadon) team spirit ομαδικό πνεύμα (omadiko pnevma) team up with συνεργάζομαι με (synergzomai me) team work εργασία ομάδων (ergsia omadon) a team player ένας παίκτης της ομάδας (enas paiktis tis omadas) armored brigade-combat-team θωρακισμένα ταξιαρχίας μάχιμων ομάδων (thorakismena taxiarhias mahimon omadon) away team φιλοξενούμενη ομάδα (filoxenoymeni omada) combat team Η ομάδα καταπολέμηση της (I omada katapolemisi tis) composition of the team σύνθεση της ομάδας (synthesi tis omadas) dream team Η ομάδα όνειρο (I omada oneiro) emergency welfare team έκτακτης ανάγκης ομάδα πρόνοιας (ektaktis anaggis omada pronoias) excellent team εξαιρετική ομάδα (exairetiki omada) expert team Η ομάδα των ειδικών (I omada ton eidikon) farm team Η ομάδα αγρόκτημα (I omada agoktima) fire support team φωτιά ομάδα υποστήριξης (fotia omada ypostirixis) first team πρώτη ομάδα (proti omada) helicopter support team ελικόπτερο ομάδα υποστήριξης (elikoptero omada ypostirixis) inspection team ομάδα επιθεώρησης (omada epitheorisis) make the team κάνει η ομάδα (kanei i omada) negotiating team διαπραγματευτικής ομάδας (diapragateftikis omadas) pararescue team pararescue ομάδα (pararescue omada) project team ομάδα του έργου (omada toy ergy) reconnaissance team Η ομάδα αναγνώριση (I omada anagorisi) regimental combat team συντάγματος ομάδα καταπολέμηση της (syntagatos omada katapolemisi tis) rescue team Η ομάδα διάσωσης (I omada diasosis) research team ερευνητική ομάδα (erevnitiki omada) reserve team Η ομάδα αποθεματικό (I omada apothematiko) sales team Η ομάδα πωλήσεων (I omada poliseon) salvage team Η ομάδα διάσωσης (I omada diasosis) search team Η ομάδα αναζήτηση (I omada anazitisi) second team δεύτερη ομάδα (defteri omada) security team Η ομάδα ασφάλειας (I omada asfaleias) soccer team ομάδα ποδοσφαίρου (omada podosfairoy) support team ομάδα υποστήριξης (omada ypostirixis) swat team Η ομάδα SWAT (I omada SWAT) tag team Η ομάδα tag (I omada tag) the a team η ομάδα (i omada) the a-team την α-ομάδα (tin a-omada) third person singular of to team τρίτο πρόσωπο ενικού του στην ομάδα (trito prosopo enikoy toy stin omada) teams ομάδες (omades)